


Keeping Watch

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	Keeping Watch

Title: Keeping Watch  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: A/R  
Word Count: ~250  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
A/N: This was written as a challenge for [](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_epics**](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/).  [](http://wicked-sassy.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wicked_sassy**](http://wicked-sassy.livejournal.com/) challenged me to write something at least drabble length (I barely made it LOL) without any dialogue, which you all know is a Huge challenge for me.  Anyway, I tried.

 

  


She was sleeping. They'd come a long way that day. After weeks apart—separated by brig cells, bullets, and mistrust—they got to a place where Laura was comfortable enough to sleep three feet away from him.  
  


If she (or anyone else) asked why he was awake, he would say to keep watch, but that wasn't true—at least not in the usual sense. He was watching her. He couldn't tear himself away. She looked so vulnerable lying there.  
  


At first, she faced away from him. She gave him a small smile—like she was embarrassed by her need for rest. There was some surprise in her eyes that he wasn't turning in himself. He gestured for her to relax, returning her smile. She eased into her bag. He listened to her gentle sigh as she got in position. Then there was silence except for her soft snores and the occasional cricket chirp.  
  


Then she turned to face him. Her eyes opening slightly. He was prepared for her questioning gaze, but it never came. She closed her eyes. They fluttered a few times as she readjusted and then they were still.  
  


They had a long journey ahead of them. He wouldn't do anyone much good exhausted, but after sleeping for several weeks, he just didn't feel the need—not much anyway. He rested against the pole. He'd fall asleep soon. He just wanted to watch her a bit more.

  
  



End file.
